Looking at me
by dgj212
Summary: Valentines day oneshot. I stared at her, and i knew despite everything, I was looking at her.


Hi hope you guys enjoyed this. would have posted it on valentines day, but i was busy. Enjoy and review. Sorry if got rushed at the end.

I don't own naruto

* * *

When people look at me I wonder what they see, everyone always comes to a certain conclusion based on what's obvious, after that they move on with their life; makes me wonder if they see me at all in the process…

"Fuck….fuck….FUCK!" A blond guy yelled as he kept pounding a tree next to him. It's been three days and still the feeling just won't go away. He went to sleep sitting up against a tree, he was too tired to set up camp or to make a fire, so he just slept his troubles away without giving a damn about the world. But when he woke up to the sound of the bugs chirping, he was swung right back to reality! He was breathing fast, practically at the point of hyperventilating. It happened just three days ago and yet it still…no it should still be like this. This much should be normal, so why was he upset about being upset?

He groaned as he stood up and dusted his orange overalls a bit. He picked up his backup and placed it on his shoulder. He checked his canteen and noticed it was almost empty, he sighed. First world shinobi troubles save it or brush your teeth with it. He chose the later; confident he could find water a later on. After he was done he continued right where he left off the day before…walking. A quick gust of wind brushed passed him, making his hair go all over the place. He quickly brushed his hair back with his hands and noticed he was missing his forehead protector.

"Danzo…" he muttered with an angry look, "if I ever get my hands on you I'm gonna…" he stopped that train of thought and then thought about it, "OH GODDAMNIT DATTEBAYO! Its already affecting me!"

The blond was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

It happened around the afternoon or so. Honestly it wasn't any day special. It was just a boring day, no missions, no training from his sensei, there was nothing to do but train on your own. So that's what he did, he trained.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted as he ran his rasengan into a tree, the immediate area turned to sawdust. Then he released the power creating a small explosion, snapping the already half-shredded tree from the point of impact. Naruto fell on his back breathing heavy. "*Huff* *huff* damnit," he cursed as he closed his eyes. The rasengan could be used two ways. One way was a glorified shredder; it could shred anything as long as the power was kept constant, something he never did. The second way to utilize it was as an extreme form of a contained explosive impact, enough to send just about anything flying. The Rasengan's drawbacks were that it required an extreme amount of concentration, a lot of chakra, and a continuous supply of chakra to keep the technique going.

Recently Naruto had created a new more powerful form of the rasengan, the Rasenshuriken, still a close-range type jutsu despite the name. It was a technique capable of attacking anything at molecular level…but sadly because the form could not be maintained and requires close range, the damage would also be inflicted to the user. So if he uses it there was a good chance he could lose the ability to use jutsus all together.

Meaning unless he wanted to unnecessarily risk the chance of never using a jutsu again then he would have forget the damn thing existed. So he was back to square one and the only thing he could for the time being was work on his other jutsus. At the moment he was trying to master creating rasengan with only one hand.

Sadly Naruto could only do the technique perfectly with a shadow clone jutsu so that he could concentrate on maintaining power at a constant level. The most he could maintain a perfect rasengan single handedly was two seconds, two-point-five the most.

He was hoping to get to three but…"why is it so hard?" Then he heard a few squeaks "huh?" He looked up with was behind him to see a black rat. "Aren't you…sai's jutsu…. Wait I don't have a scroll on me!" Naruto said panicking as he crawled away, but the black rat began to chase him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STAY AWAY! NOT THIS JACKET DATTEBAYOOOOOOOOOO!" But the rat kept chasing him. Then once it was close to him it jump on his jacket and turned into words. "NOOOOOOOOO," Naruto bellowed with tears. He took off his jacket with tears trailing down his cheeks, "damn it not another one!" Sai had a habit of sending his messages via his ink animals and Naruto was the only who still hadn't adapt to it by carrying a blank scroll with him. Needless to say that the ink went deep into the fibers that not even the laundry shops could get the stains out, if anything they made it worse. "Damn you Sai! DAMN YOU TO HELLLLLL!" After about a minute he was over it…enough to worry about socking Sai the next time he saw him. "It better be worth it," Naruto said as he read the message. "Huh?"

 ** _Trouble at the Hokage's office, its important._**

After that he took off running to Tsunade's office with his mesh shirt and orange pants. By the time he was at the stairs he was out of breath. But he still forced himself to run a bit and once he was close he could he hear Tsunade shouting.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HIM!"

"I," he heard the voice before it, it was Danzo, "am not the only one that has this concern. Here, this is a list of figures of authority in their own clan including Shikaku Nara, all whom share the same fear I do." Naruto was outside the door catching his breath. "They want assurances and this is best course of action." Naruto opened the door and went in.

"Oi oi, whats going on!" in the room was Shizune holding Tonton whom were hiding behind Tsunade who had her hands her desk literally trembling in anger. Across from her was Danzo and the two old advisors.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Danzo said as he turned to face Naruto, his one eye was closed. "You have impeccable timing," he said as his one eye opened in a narrow slit.

* * *

"I can't believe there was one right beside me the whole time," Naruto muttered as he walked to a river. He took out his canteen, he opened it submerged it under the water until it was full enough. He took out his iodine, put it a few drops in his canteen before he closed it and shook it around as he continued to walk. "Damn it, by this time I could have been doing a mission with Sakura." He sighed. He took out his map and tried to figure out where he was. But it was no good. He always wondered how the hell anyone could find them selves on it if they were lost. In the end he decided that he was going in the right general direction and that he could just ask someone he comes across. With that in mind he began to race through the trees.

"Oh goddamn it!"

"Huh," Naruto said as he looked to his left to see three guys surrounding a girl. The four men were ragged looking, he was a big fatty guy with very muscular arms who wielded a hammer and currently had a frown on his face while the other two were scrawny looking but still wielded oddly curved daggers.

"What's wrong boss," one of the scrawnies said while drool leaked out his mouth.

"I wanted a hot piece of ass, not this flat-chested bitch!"

"Well excuse me for being healthy," the girl pouted, she has bronze-caramel skin and mint green hair that just barely passed her neck. She was carrying a red bag that was sort of shaped like a laundry basket. She was dressed in a white blouse with a mesh shirt underneath and a white skirt and white arm warmers.

"Well she's alright with me," the other scrawny said not caring that his drool was leaking to his clothes.

"You two are idiots," the fat man said. Then he smiled and licked his lips, "but beggars can't be choosers I suppose."

"Uzumaki drop kick!"

"Huh? GAH!" he yelled as Naruto landed a drop kick on his head. The fat man fell down with his eyes rolling to the back of his head while Naruto did a quick spin and landed on his feet while pulling out a kunai. "Back off!"

"Like hell!" both of the scrawny men yelled as they ran to the girl. But surprisingly she grabbed both their heads, shocking the hell out of them and smashed them together. "DOH!" they yelled as they collided.

"I'M NOT FLAT!" She yelled.

"Eh?" Naruto let out as the girl huffed angrily at the pass out men. "Guess she didn't need my help."

"HEY YOU!"

"Huh," Naruto let out as he noticed the girl was looking at him. He noticed she had orange eyes; they were like a byukagan turned orange. "Me?"

"Do you think I'm flat!"

"Huh?"

"Flat, do you think I'm flat!"

"Um…I can't tell from this distance," in a literal second she was right next to Naruto with a dust trail behind her.

"Well!"

"Um…" Naruto said as he looked at her breast while kept looking at him waiting eagerly for an answer. "hm…mhmm mhmm," he hummed as he nodded, "yep, your flat."

"Errrr…." She let out with her cheeks getting red and with what could only be fire in her eyes.

"But what's wrong with it?" Naruto asked, trying to calm her down. "As long as you're a good person and you look alright it should be fine," he honestly meant that. Sakura may not have the biggest set but she's pretty cute in her own respect and she is intelligent and caring…sometimes.

"You really think so," again asking with a bit of eagerness that kind of reminded him of Lee.

"Yeah, totally," Naruto said.

"Hmm...okay!" She jumped him, tackling him to the ground.

"Wah! The heck!"

"You'll do!"

"For what!"

"You'll see," she said with her own little laugh. "So where you heading?"

"Huh? Um the bug sanctuary-"

"REALLY?" She asked with a wide smile and a bright look in her eyes.

"Ah…yeah, you wouldn't happen-"

"THAT'S WHERE I'M GOING!" She said with a very enthusiastic expression. "There isn't a moment to lose! Lets go together!" She said running full speed ahead while dragging Naruto by his arm, but sadly Naruto's back was still stuck to the ground.

"HEY WAIT! OW! OW! WAIT! WAIT! DATTEBAYOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Heh heh, sorry about that, suu," she said with sheepish chuckle and with an apologetic expression.

"Its fine just don't drag people…damnit how many jackets am I going to lose, dattebayo," Naruto whined as he stared at his ripped jacket. At the moment he was just walking with a mesh under-armor shirt and orange pants, unaware that the girl was eyeing him.

"I'm really sorry…" She said while she poked her index fingers together.

"It fine," Naruto said in annoyance he moved his backpack to the front and staffed his torn jacket into it before he pulled a fresh one out. Then he sighed, "Last one. I'm so killing the next person who ruins this one," he mumbled. Then he thought about it again, "Damn it!" He quickly shook his head and began to juggle his jacket on while carrying his back.

"So why are you heading to the bug sanctuary," the girl asked.

"Its complicated," Naruto said, "and I honestly don't want to go into it."

"Hmm…is it really that bad?"

"I don't want to get into it," Naruto repeated, "how about you? Why are you going there?"

"Because of the bugs!" She said with a cheerful expression. "I hear they have all kinds of bugs, ones that are almost extinct like the bikochu."

"Ugh don't remind me," Naruto said remembering the beating he got form Sakura.

"You've seen one?!"

"Yeah, I needed one to find a friend, but I fucked it up."

"That's so cool!" The girl cheered with her arms close to her chest. "Hopefully, you can show me around when we get there."

"Probably not, I got shit to do," he said but he didn't look happy. He looked at the girl to see her with a sad expression.

"I see," she said as she looked away.

"…by the way," Naruto began, "if you don't mind me asking, were your eyes always like that?"

"My eyes?" She asked with a puzzled expression, "kinda," she said touching her face while she looked away, "does it bother you?"

"No it's not like that, I just like them is all, I think they're cool is all."

"Eh, you-you really think so," she asked with a blush that went unnoticed by Naruto.

"Yeah, orange is my favorite color."

"That explains the outfit," she said.

"Right like you can talk," Naruto said eyeing her white outfit that showed quite a good deal of skin.

"Well its not like I normally wear this," she whined, "I'm-well…" she fidgeted a bit, "I'm hoping to score free stuff you know, suu," her voice got silent near the end.

"So your broke pretty much," Naruto guessed. Sakura had done the same thing; apparently on a solo mission she took on the spur of the moment she ended up losing a lot of money, so she tried to boost her "feminine" charm in order to at least get a discount. Obviously it failed, but luckily or unluckily, depends on how you look at it, Naruto happened to be going back to konoha from a solo mission too and he bumped into her. So he ended up paying for her stuff and she said: _"treat as a date."_ It was far from one, yet Naruto still took it.

"YOKAI!" She said as she jumped on one foot slightly edging away in frightened manner. Naruto sighed, she was getting annoying; but map or not, Naruto wasn't confident enough to be able to find his way to the bug sanctuary on his own. She seemed to know where she was going so he had no choice but to tag along with her.

"Whatever, " Naruto let out, "so what's your name?"

The girl recovered and followed right behind Naruto with a smile, "shouldn't you give your name first?"

"Oh, yeah," he poked a thumb at himself, "Naruto Uzumaki."

She pointed to herself with both hands "the gorgeous Fu."

"…Ah huh…"

"I am! SSU!" Fu huffed with a pout as she got in front of Naruto, walking backwards.

"Okay."

"But I am…." she whined, as she went back to walking forward while slouching.

"Umm… what's with the red…laundry basket?"

"It's a backpack, I made it myself," she said, still sounding a bit mad.

"Really? Cool, how did you do it?"

"MM, mm," Fu hummed as she turned to look at him while wagging her finger, she also had something of a superior look, and said in such a teasing tone, "it's. a. se. cret," before she looked forward again seemingly happy about something.

"I see," Naruto said a bit annoyed. _She couldn't be could she? I mean she doesn't sound like…I could…no I should wait._ Naruto debated and ended with a nod. _But I could also do that…_ Naruto nodded to himself again and walked up right behind while she was unaware, pulled his arm back and…

 **Smack**

"EEEEEEEK!" Fu let out as a shiver run up her spine. She was on her tippy toes grabbing her behind. "The heck was that for!" Fu asked with her canine showing with a huge blush on her face turning to look at Naruto while still holding her behind.

"Well…" Naruto began looking away with a blush while he quickly thought of something, "I didn't like that superior attitude, dattebayo."

"You didn't have to hit my but for that!" she whined. "Seriously, that could have been a mixed signal bud."

"What?"

"Nothing nothing," Fu quickly said, "c'mon lets go, by the end of the day we should reach a village."

* * *

"Ehhhhhh," Fu let out in amazement.

"Wow," Naruto said as he too stared in amazement. It was a small village in the mountains, it was dark now so the village had its lights on and it was bright and colorful. Overall it was pretty inviting. Last time Naruto took the fastest route when he was with Shino, Hinata, and Kiba, but this time he took the extended, scenic, and lowkey route. That said, the village was full of life. It was almost as if there was a festival going on.

"Hey Naruto," Fu began as she pointed to sign carved on a tree. "what does that say?"

"Huh? 'Welcome to Hakko Village', can't you read." Fu giggled.

"I wanted to see if you could."

"Huh?"

The village was bustling with activity; a lot of stalls were set up but they were all food. "Hey is this a festival," Naruto asked as he walked through the streets with Fu.

"Newp," Fu said, "from what I hear this is how it always is, this is f-central!" She declared with her hands pumped in the air.

"Eh…" Naruto said as he looked around with a blush, but all he saw was mostly old people at the stands with mostly middle-aged men walking around buying stuff. "Really?"

"Yep, they sell all types of fermented and aged goods here in this village!"

"Oh, that's what you mean," Naruto said.

"Well what did you think I said," Fu asked with a smile along with a light blush.

"Nothing," he said looking away before he felt someone grab his hand and drag him along.

"Well come on lets eat," Fu yelled cheerfully. Fu kept dragging him to every stand. Since Fu was pretty much broke Naruto ended up paying for whatever she got, and before he could tell Fu to stop eating so much she was already getting something else. Within an hour or two, Naruto had eaten all kinds of fermented food from yogurt and cheeses to rotted shark meat. He won't lie, some of it was actually pretty good, there was cheese with edible mold that was creamy and gooey that tasted like salty heaven. There was fermented jerky that he could swear would go amazing with ramen. Then there were others that were so gross and sticky that it forced him to throw up, causing everyone who was watching to laugh at him.

"Whyyyy…" he moaned as he spitted on the ground while the newest said crowd left.

"Well pretty much everything here is an acquired taste," Fu said eating natto on a piece of toasted bread. "Man I love natto," she said as she took another bite.

"That makes one of us, ugh," Naruto let out as he took out and sadly finished his canteen of water. "What did I even eat?"

"Fermented stingray," Fu said with a mater in fact voice. "I think this one was fermented the old fashion way."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Oh relax, all they did was let it dry out in the sun for a few days."

"And that's it?"

"Well yeah, you see stingrays don't pee the way we do, they sort of…sweat their urine out…sort of. That's how it's fermented."

"Wait…you mean…. What I just ate was…"

"Pretty much dried piss covered stingray," She said with a warm smile. Naruto immediately went into a coughing fit. Fu laughed at his expense.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Ha ha, OH! This is good, Naruto last one, promise."

"Wait-" he tried to protest but it was no use, Fu dragged him regardless of his will. But this time she went into a small shop. She immediately passed two groups of middle–aged and old men, unlike the visitors they wore typical old fashioned clothes. Fu and Naruto sat down cushions with their legs underneath her table.

"Alright, what do they serve here," Naruto asked, hoping to god it wasn't anything gross

"Suppon nabe!" she said excitedly, "I hear it's an entire turtle cooked in a hotpot."

"I…I dunno if I can do it," Naruto said with honesty and a lightly pale face.

"You can do it, be positive, ssu," she cheered with a thumbs up causing him to sigh. He still wondered why the hell he was doing this. His stuffed wallet used to make him happy, and now that it looks…normal…

"Hmm?" an older voice hummed out getting both Fu and Naruto's attention. It was an old man with a visible grey receding hairline despite the white hat and glasses and wore a typical apron. "Are you two here for turtles?"

"Yep," Fu said loudly with a toothy smile. The old man blushed a bit before he looked at Naruto. "Hmm if it just the two of you…ah!" he let out as he came to conclusion of sorts. "Suppon nabe would be too much for you two, alone, but I actually have a new turtle dish that is just the right amount for two," he said, "and it doesn't cost much."

"Hmmm okay," Fu said, "whaduya think Naruto?"

"Sure I don't mind," _not that you care_ Naruto thought to himself bitterly, in the end it just meant that his wallet was going to get thinner either way. With that the old man smiled, gave Naruto a pat on the back and thumbs up that confused the hell out of him, and left to the kitchen. Naruto quickly shook it off and stared at the ceiling. _Why…am I even doing this? Even if she was Sakura I would have at least asked her to pay for some stuff…so why am I…_

"You know you are a pretty odd guy," Fu said catching his attention.

"Huh?" Naruto let out dumbly before his brain processed it. "Your one to talk," Naruto said.

"Well I don't mean in a bad way," she pouted, "it just that, well," she began as she tapped her index fingers together while looking away, "most guys are way into me."

"Right, right, because your gorgeous," Naruto said off handedly with yawn.

"I am, ssu," she whined with her fist shaking up and down.

"Here you go," the old man said as he walked back to them with a smile holding two small glasses of something red.

"Um, thanks," Naruto said not really sure what say. The old man nodded with a smile and walked back to the kitchen. After he was gone Fu lifted her glass and raised it in front of Naruto. Not knowing what was going on he simply copied Fu. Then she drank it and so did Naruto. He assumed that because it was small glass it was shot of sorts. Naruto had gone out with Kiba before; both Shino and Kiba's sister asked him to look after him so he had to go with Kiba.

"What was that," Naruto said grasping his empty canteen and resisting the urge to check to see if it had a few drops left.

"Sake with turtle blood and an organ, probably a piece of the heart," Fu said.

"…Not that bad actually," Naruto said, "but it isn't my thing."

"Really," Fu asked. "Oh by the way, where are you from?"

"Konoha," Naruto said absentmindedly.

"Wow! I heard a lot of good things about Konoha. Ah I bet you're a shinobi!" Then she stopped when she seemed to realize something. "Wait where's your headband?"

"Forehead protector," Naruto corrected, "I don't want to get into it. So where are you from?"

"Eh, you wouldn't know it, it's in the land of waterfall."

"Depends, they all as strange as you?"

"Hmmp!" She let out as she crossed her arms, "they're nothing like me, I'm unique," she said.

"Oh I don't question that," Naruto said with small smile.

"At least say it in a good away, sssssssu," she whined with a pout causing Naruto to chuckle. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you like orange?"

"Hm? …Actually, you're the first person to ask me that," Naruto said with a small smile.

"Eh? I would have figured that it would be a common question, especially with your girlfriend," Fu said in confusion while twirling her hair.

"I-I don't have one," Naruto said scratching his head, "and well, that's kinda my fault, I-well I guess you could say I used to be troubled child, so you could imagine I wasn't really liked. Even now some people don't like me. Everyone pretty much came up with their own conclusion about me, including what I wear or if someone should date me."

"So then why do you wear orange?"

"Well, because it made me happy."

"Happy?" She with a confused look.

"Yeah, I used to just wear black and white shirts and what not, but one day I came across an orange hoodie that was thrown out. It was still pretty good and most of all, that color made me happy. I don't know why it did, though. It could just be that it just caught my eye or something, but that color just made me feel…happy."

"Awe," Fu said in disappointment, "I was hoping for a more heartfelt story."

"Heh heh, sorry, my story is pretty much straight forward. How about you? You said you don't normally wear white, so what's your favorite color?"

"Eh," Fu said, "well the thing is that white is my favorite color, but it's just that its easy to get dirty. Normally I wear whatever doesn't dirty or stain easily."

"But white huh, that's kinda bland," Naruto said.

"I know but I like it because it represents renewal, it's clean, like a new beginning. To be honest, some days I'd like to think I'm a white puffy cloud drifting in the sky, just going wherever the wind takes me, to some brand new place faraway. So coincidentally blue also happens to be my favorite color," she said with smile directed at Naruto. "That's what makes your eyes a plus."

"Uh? For what exactly?"

"Hmm hmm," she hummed in a teasing manner while shaking her head side to side, "you'll see."

"Right…still, you sound like a friend of mine," Naruto said, "he's usually day dreaming of being a cloud."

"Really? What's he like?"

"Really lazy, he's the kind of guy who'd use logic to get out of doing work," said with a small chuckle.

"Hehhhhh so you have friends like that."

"Well, I have a bunch of weird friends but I like them that way. Everyone has something unique and cool about them," specifically he thought about Sakura.

"How about you?"

"Order up," the old man said, putting a bowl in front of him and Fu. "Turtle ramen!"

"WOW RAMEN, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto said with his mouth drooling.

"That's right, this is my special work, turtle broth and noodle fermented to perfection along with a few sun dried and fermented vegetables."

"It looks amazing," Naruto said.

"It really does, ssu," Fu said with her own smile as she tucked her hair behind her ear. The old man watching couldn't help but blush.

"Such kind words," he said pushing up his glasses with a smile. "Enjoy, let me know if I can improve anywhere."

"We will, but I doubt we'll need to," Fu said flashing him a smile, the old man left with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for the food," both Naruto and Fu chanted as they broke their chopstick apart and dug in.

"Wow its good," Naruto said slurping his noodles.

"And so light too," Fu said, "so what are your other friends like?"

Throughout their meal, Naruto had talked about his friends. He went into detail describing who his friends were, their odd little quirks and what not. Then he went into detail about a few mishaps he shared with them. He talked a little about the missions they went on, most causing Fu to laugh. After they were done eating they, Naruto, paid the bill and the two picked up their respective bags.

"Wow," Naruto said as he put his wallet away, "can't believe he gave us a discount."

"It's the outfit," Fu said as she sashaying her hips as Naruto and her walked past the two group of men that eyed her, not that Naruto noticed.

"Wasn't it supposed to be free," Naruto poked with a smile.

"Bah details," she waved it off, "hey lets get a room, I heard about good spot around here," Fu said grabbing Naruto by the hand and dragging him once again.

"Uh hey!" He protested but once again, no room for protest, he was dragged to a hotel at the other end of the village. Naruto only glanced at it once. It was a two story wooden building. "C'mon lets go, ssu," Fu said as she dragged Naruto inside straight to the front desk. The front desk currently had one old woman behind the counter, she wore a dulled out purple yukata with her grey haired tied to an old fashion ball ponytail. "One room please!"

"Here you go, room 216," the old lady said dropping a key into Fu's hands, which she gingerly accepted.

"SO FAST!" Naruto shouted in surprise.

"Tee hee, Naruto pay onne-chan," Fu said running backwards before she turned and ran upstairs.

"Well you got yourself one hell of girl," the old lady observed.

"That's one way of putting it," Naruto said taking out his wallet, "um…" the old lady pointed to the wall where the prices were listed. "Crap," Naruto muttered, as forked out what was pretty much half his wallet, "um don't you have to write down our names or something?"

"For wha'," the old lady asked.

"Well isn't this a hotel?"

"Did you even read the sign," the lady asked with an annoyed expression.

"What sign?" The old lady pointed behind her. "Hakko….Hakko love hotel," Naruto finished with a blush. Love hotel, a place where you and a special someone go and put nature to action while remaining anonymous. "Oh no, were not like that," Naruto quickly cleared.

"Well wha did ya have for dinna'? Did it involve a soft shell turtle?"

"Um yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"…I honestly can't tell if ya're dense or just an idiot," this earned a tick mark from Naruto.

"216, I paid, night granny," Naruto said as he stormed upstairs while the old lady watched him go. She then pursed her lips out nodded.

"Both, without a doubt."

* * *

"Tch, senile old bat, we just met," Naruto muttered. _So? What's wrong with that?_ Naruto let out a small gasp and quickly shook the thought away. _What is up with me tonight?_ He wondered as he opened the door to his room.

"Puuuaaaaaaaah~" He heard Fu moan as she rested on the bed with wet hair, her body wrapped in a white towel, and steam coming off her body. The room also smelled sweet, nothing strong but it was strong enough to tell there was something, from what he could tell from the faint smell it was bubble gum. "Nothing beats a hot shower."

"The hell! How'd you shower so fast," Naruto shouted with blush. The speed wasn't what was bothering Naruto, it was the half naked girl in the room.

"Tisk tisk," she said with her eyes closed and her index finger moving side to side, no she actually said it like that, no tongue clicking. "Being quick to do anything is a girl most versatile weapon," she said with a superior tone. "PLEASE DON'T HIT MY ASS AGAIN!" she begged.

"Wh-whatever," Naruto said covering his eyes as he walked to what he figured was a bathroom with his backpack. After he closed the door, Fu let out a lecherous smile followed by a blush.

* * *

"That really was nice," Naruto said with a smile as he dried himself off. A warm shower always feels nice. Then he frowned. "What am I doing? I should keep going," he muttered. "It's tomorrow night, isn't it?"

He let out a depressed sigh. He didn't see anyway out of it. Tomorrow he has to-

"Naruto, check it out!"

"What?" Naruto said startled.

"Check it out!"

"Check what out," Naruto said as he put some underwear on and then his pants.

"You'll see~"

"Oh damn," Naruto said already guessing what is was. Right now he was imagining Fuu with her ears on the wall with a cat like look on her while waving at Naruto to go join her. The thought earned a small chuckle from Naruto but that was it. "Well lets see what it is," he muttered as he walked outside. When he opened the door it was safe to say that what he saw was not what he was expecting. Especially something that made his jaw drop.

"Well you certainly took your time, I was getting a bit embarrassed." Fu said. Fu was on the bed lying on her stomach with her legs swaying behind her, she wore only what looked like white silk tie-side panties and a silk bra. She had her hand out with her fingers doing a come-hither motion. "Come here~"

Then Naruto completely turned around with a flushed face and his hands by the side of his face. "Fu what the hell!"

"That's my line," she whined, "I feel very embarrass you know! I went through all this trouble."

"To sleep with me," Naruto asked with an incredulous tone.

"Hell no," he heard Fu say causing Naruto to turn to look at her through the gaps in his fingers.

"Yo-you didn't?"

"Well of course not," she said on her knees but she was fidgeting with a blush while looking her hands that were rubbing against each other. "I went through all this trouble so that you could fuck me."

"Fa-fa-fa," Naruto stuttered, "Look Fu sorry if I mislead you but I'm really not interested."

"I know," Fu said, "that's why…that's why I want you to do me."

"What kind of logic is that!"

"Naruto…" Fu began with a gentle voice, tempting to him to turn and look at her, one he did fall for. "I wasn't lying. Guys, when they're with me, all they think about is screwing me. They'd do anything. But the most I would ever let it get to were blowjobs. Then there's you, you're so different; you don't look for my approval, you don't try to get me to look at you. In fact it's the other way around. To be honest, I was trying to see how much you could handle earlier. I could tell that you wanted to tell me to fuck off or to leave you alone. You could have done it when I dragged you around or you could have left me at a stand and sneak away. But you didn't, I get the feeling that you actually liked being around me."

She wasn't lying. Yeah she didn't leave much room for protest, but honestly Naruto could have walked away anytime he wanted. To say it was bad would be to say the times he hanged out with kiba, lee, neji, shikamaru and choji were bad. The only thing he regretted about the whole thing was the truly gross foods and the cost.

"If anything," she said, "you could treat tonight as a date." She said stunning Naruto. It was true, it was practically a date, the only difference between this and when Sakura actually took him on a date was that this was fun. "Besides, you try to hide it but you got a woodie right now, right," Fu said with a small chuckle.

"C-could you blame me," Naruto said with a deep blush, "Could anyone blame me in this situation?"

"Ha ha, I guess not," Fu laughed out weakly, "especially after that dinner."

"What does a soft shelled turtle have to do with this?"

"Oh, you don't know? Well for girls, its good for our skin and hair, for guys it for vitality and power."

"Vitality and power?"

"Its an aphrodisiac."

"Oh," Naruto with a small look of realization, "that answers a lot of things actually. Look I'm sorry but…I'm not interested…I like someone else," Naruto said looking at his boner.

"Sakura Haruno, right?" Naruto let out a gasp. He turned to look at Fu he was giving him a sad smile. "Out of everyone, you talked about her the most." She patted the corner of the bed, "sit here."

"Look-"

"The least you could do," Fu cut him off, "for a girl who got half naked for you is sit next to her and explain why you are rejecting her." Naruto sighed; he was very easy to guilt trip. So he walked up and sat next to her. Fu turned on her back and had her head sticking off the bed to look up at Naruto, who was staring at his clasped hands that hid the boner. "Sakura…you like her this much, huh?"

"I do…" Naruto said, "I've liked her ever since I met her. She was this new girl in class, a year younger or so then the rest of us, but she got us all beat in smarts and forehead space," Naruto let out a chuckle. "Naturally no one liked her, but I did."

"I'm guessing she didn't like you back."

"She-well," Naruto hesitated for a bit, "every girl had a thing for my teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. Even now even though he became a traitor quite a few girl still likes him, including Sakura."

"Did she ever go on a date with you?"

"Um…yes and no," Naruto answered. "Huh?" Naruto let out in surprise when Fu touched his shoulder. Naruto looked down at her orange globes, she was smiling.

"It was only if it suited her, right?"

"…Right. She only had an eye for Sasuke, I knew that but I kept trying. But she kept rejecting me unless she was in a tough spot, I didn't mind it though." Suddenly, Fu sat up, pulling on Naruto's shoulder, and quickly maneuvered behind him, wrapping her arms around over his while pressing up against his back. "Hey!"

"Hey, yourself," Fu said into his right ear, but Naruto could tell she was smiling, "You're a particular type of bastard aren't you?"

"The hell," Naruto said as he tried to escape Fu's hold but she turned out to be strong, "where did that come from. Arrg, how are you so strong!"

"Aren't you pretty much doing the same thing Sakura is? Keeping your sights set on one person to the point that you'd ignore the rest?"

"This is a bit different, don't ya think," Naruto said.

"Yep, big time, but I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one. Remember Hinata."

"Huh? Hinata? What does she have to do with any of this?"

"Oh c'mon," Fu chuckled, "see this is why I can't figure out if your dense or dumb. You told me that almost every time you see her she turns red and faints."

"Yeah, she's odd like that, its her thing," Naruto responded making Fu laugh even more.

"No silly, she just likes you," Fu laughed out.

"What, no that's not possible," Naruto said, "I mean she's a clan heiress and I'm-I'm an orphan."

"Would it stop you if Sakura was a clan heiress?"

"Well no but-"

"But then that means there's nothing wrong with her liking you, and you never would have noticed unless I told you."

"Well if that's true, how come she's never asked me out?"

"You mean besides the fact that it's the guys who ask girls out?"

"Well, wait but Sakura-"

"Lemme guess, she always asked Sasuke out right? But I'm guessing it was in subtle ways: 'do you want to train together?' or 'do you know of any restaurants that are good? Oh really, can you show me?' type of stuff."

"Ah…yeah actually," Naruto said.

"Well, any girl worth her charm make dates happen, some even without guys noticing, for a girl to bluntly ask just means that she's either not confident enough in her charm or has no idea how to go about it," Fu explained. "Hinata must have done some subtle gestures that you never took notice of, also you described her as extremely shy so the gestures must've been really subtle. Has she ever given you anything or offered you homemade food."

"Actually," Naruto recalling that it was Hinata's idea to go find the bikochu, then her cream during the chunin exam, and her onigiris that resembled him, "actually how did I not notice after that," Naruto said out loud.

"Huh?"

"Hinata, she actually made onigiri that look like me."

"…And after that you still didn't notice?"

"Well…"

"See," Fu said working her arms underneath Naruto's and wrapped them around his abs, "now do me a favor," she asked with a whisper. "Imagine the super shy Hinata," she began with a whisper, "puffing her self up, working up the courage to walk up to you and say 'w-would you-g-go out with me?'" Fu whispered in cutesy manner. "Now imagine yourself saying ' **No,'** " she finished in a normal tone. "Could you imagine what that would do to her?" Naruto didn't need to nod or say anything. He knew that she knew that he knew. "That's why she's never asked directly."

"Because I'd shoot her down?"

"Well yeah, you have your eyes set on only one person. You're a pretty straightforward guy and I don't really dislike that. But you know, you'd see a lot more things if you stopped for a second and look around you, ssu."

"Like your half-naked body?"

Fu chuckled, "ha ha yeah that's one of them," she suddenly nuzzled her head on the right side of his neck, "but there's more than just me you know…and there's more then just her. You just have to look around," Fu said as she suddenly slid her head up and began to nibble on top part Naruto's ear.

"Hey," Naruto let out in surprise, but he didn't really protest much. Honestly he felt a shiver run through his body along with a few Goosebumps. Then she slid her hands down to his pants. She began to work on the zi-

"OW!" Fu let out as she fell on her back.

"Huh," Naruto let out dumbly as he blinked and turned to look at Fu who had cartoony tears while sucking on her right index finger.

"I cut myself," she moaned.

"…on my zipper?"

"Well," she began with her finger still in her mouth, "I never had to use my fingers like this before. Those guys, they just see me as tasty side dish," she explained, "they just walk right over and wip 'em out. But you're not like those guys, the truth is you don't even see me at all."

"…Fu, I-"

"That's why I want you to be my first."

"Huh," Naruto said, "wait, your still…"

"jeez, making me repeat such embarrassing things," she said with a blush, "the most I would ever let get to were blow jobs…I," she began again as she took her finger. "I don't care if you don't look at me. You can treat me as practice if you like; I don't care if it's you. Huh?" She let out as she found Naruto be close to her, "uh-" she could say anything else because Naruto kissed her. After a moment Naruto backed away.

"Don't say shit like that, jeez," Naruto said, "I feel like a bad guy ya know," Naruto said looking away.

"Guilt, huh," he heard Fu say, he suddenly found her hands wrapped around his neck, "I'll take it," she said right before she kissed him back, but this time she pushed him down…

* * *

"Jeezes this brat," an old man with long spiky hair in a black suit said as he walked down a sandy beach.

"What do you mean," a younger version of Naruto asked loosening the collar to his suit. "I mean what did you honestly expect would happen, pervy sage, dattebayo?"

"I was expecting you to keep the girl entertained for another five minutes," pervy sage whined. "I was this close to sealing the deal with her mom," he finished with a sigh. "But, noooo, you couldn't even look at her. Jeez, you are definitely not getting that ramen."

"WHAT! I was, I was looking at her the entire time," Naruto argued.

"That's not it kid," pervy sage said, "physical eye contact is only one part of the process, the other is actually caring about the girl."

"Huh?"

"Naruto, many girls have an uncanny ability to tell if you are looking at them, actually paying attention to them in a certain romantic kind of way without anything clouding your head, like saving a certain Uchiha or dating a certain pink haired girl."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just that. Looking at a girl and caring about her right then and there with nothing keeping you from focusing on her, that's what it means to look at a girl. I'll let you in on a little secret, I am capable of looking at any girl-"

"Because you think you have a shot with any of them?"

"That's right, my boy! When you actually look at a girl, well, just about anything is possible!"

"I see…so have you married Granny-Tsunade yet?"

"…YOU GET NO RAMEN!"

* * *

 _Sasuke…what would you have done?_ Naruto wondered as he stared at the ceiling.

"Mmm," he heard moan in her sleep as shifted. She was fully nude and currently rubbing up against him. Honestly he didn't think he could get tired from of Fu's naked form. Naruto smiled, he moved his right hand to hair and stroked her hair, and it was soft to the touch. Then he thought back to Sakura, he frowned a bit…he got a bit more depressed when he thought about Hinata.

Then he thought back to what day it was… He had to be at the sanctuary tonight. Honestly he had forgotten about last night when he was with Fu. He only remembered when he was by himself in the shower.

"Hey," Naruto turned to see that he had accidently let his hand drift down to her mouth. "You know, if you wanted to play," she then grabbed his hand and straddled him, "you could have asked," she said before she suck on his index finger.

"Crap, your really good at that," Naruto said as he could feel himself getting hard again.

"I had practice," she said with shrug. Naruto just shook his head with smile. "You know your were pretty rough last night."

"Could you blame me," Naruto asked, "seriously what the heck is it with you and biting, dattebayo?" Yeah Fu apparently had a thing for biting and she left quite a few marks on Naruto's chest and shoulders.

"Revenge," she answered, "well the first time anyway, it hurts a lot you know and I was kinda jealous…I could tell you were thinking of her..."

"Fu…"

"Relax it's fine, I knew it would be like that, but I was still jealous. After that…I donno, I just felt great when I kept doing it."

"Well, you're done with that now, right?" Fu just smiled at him, "right? Fu? Fu no-nO-NO-OW!"

"Teheee, ssu~"

* * *

"Where did she go?" Naruto wondered out loud as he strolled out into the mountain village with his backpack. After their morning "play" Fu was the first one to shower and get out. At the moment there was a light morning mist but it did little to hide the small crowd. Then he thought about Fu, about what they did. It still made him blush. But he still felt a bit guilty, he loved Sakura but...

"Hey Naruto," Fu called out as she ran from his left with a small box in her hand, and her red backpack, he also noticed that she wore the same outfit she had on the day before, well so did he but he figured that she would want to wear more of a favorite color. "Don't leave without me!"

"Where were you?"

Fu smiled, "Missing me already," she teased with a smile.

"Kinda," Naruto said while scratching the back oh his head while looking away a bit with a blush.

"Here you go," she said pushing the box she had in front of her.

"Huh," he let out in confusion. "What's this for?" He asked as he accepted the box.

"Silly, don't you know what day it is," she asked with a teasing smile.

"Oh yeah, it's Valentine's Day," he said realizing what day it was. Then he thought back Sakura and Hinata.

"Thinking about the girls back home, huh," Fu said as she began walking and Naruto followed her.

"Ah, sorry," Naruto quickly apologized, "was it that obvious?"

"Pretty much," Fu said. Naruto opened the box to find a bunch decorated chocolate. "You didn't have to bother, you know."

"I wanted to, besides I might not see again, truthfully I don't know where I'm going after the bug sanctuary," Fu said with a sad smile. "If you don't like it you can always think of it as giri choco instead of honmei choco."

"It's fine, honmei is fine," Naruto quickly assured her. "But weren't you broke?"

"I came prepared," she said, "I brought some edible mold I've been growing with me, I sold some of it here and there along with some silk goods I made."

"You can make silk goods, but you cut yourself with a zipper," Naruto teased.

"Different process, ssu," Fu whined.

"Hey its cool," Naruto said as he chuckled. Then he began to eat the chocolates, offering Fu some with a gesture to which she happily accepted. "Still, I can't believe they have stuff like chocolate here. Could have sworn everything was pickled or fermented or rotted in someway. What?" Naruto asked when he noticed that Fu started snickering.

"You mean you don't know?"

"D-don't tell me, this was actually…" Naruto said as a cold sweat trickled down his neck.

"Well not the chocolate your eating, but the cocoa beans that chocolate is made from is fermented to destroy the beans coat, the hard shell, and kill the germ or the part of the seed that can grow into a tree, that's the general procedure before it is processed into chocolate."

"Huh, never would have guest," Naruto said as he continued eating the chocolate. "But you really like fermented stuff."

"Well it is an acquired taste," Fu explained as she too continued eating chocolate, "and it is one I grew up with."

"I see," Naruto said as chewed when something caught his eyes. "Hey Fu, wait a sec."

"Hmm," she let out as she out the last piece of chocolate. Naruto walked to a stand, threw away the box, and then he came back.

"Hold still," He then played with her hair a bit, "it looks good on you."

"Huh, oh," she quickly reached for her backpack and unzipped the top. She then pulled out a small square foldable mirror, "oh it's lovely," she said. What Naruto did was put an orange hairclip on her.

"Isn't White Day a month away, and isn't it supposed to be chocolate?"

"Well from what you said that I might not see you again. So I wanted to give you something that would last while I still could."

"I see, well in that case, hold still," Fu quickly played with Naruto's hair a bit, "I think you hair looks better like this, ssu," Fu showed Naruto on her mirror. Naruto had a large bang hanging off right above his right eye. Naruto grabbed it and stroked it a bit, then he smiled.

"Heh, I wonder why I never thought of this," Naruto muttered.

"Seeing a lot more things," Fu said putting the mirror away, "you just had to look around you," she said putting her bag on. "C'mon lets go, I want to get there before the sun sets," she said pulling Naruto by the arm

"I guess," Naruto said, actually when he thought about it the bang kind of reminded of him Ino, and then he wondered how Sakura and Hinata would react.

"Jeeze, you sure know how to make a girl jelous," Fu huffed.

"Ah," Naruto let out realizing he was doing it again, "sorry."

"Meh," Fu shrugged as she slowed her pace and nuzzled her body against his right arm, "Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, any other girl you can think of," she began, "even if your not looking at me, I'm the one here right now, ssu," she said with a smile.

Naruto couldn't help but smile, as he pulled Fu closer to him a bit, then he looked into the distance…

* * *

"Hey Fu," Naruto said pulling out the map from his backpack, "sorry but can you tell if were close," he asked handing Fu the map who walked ahead. It was near the end of the day and the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. Naruto and Fu had walked together all the way to the bug sanctuary. Naruto talked a bit about ramen, Iruka, and a few pranks he pulled, including decorating the hokage monument.

Fu had talked a bit about a few fermented goods as well the ones she made. She also talked about the silk products she made; apparently it was harder than it sounded. She also talked about a few bugs she was interested. She seemed to be very excited to get to the sanctuary.

"Almost there," Fu said with a smile after she was done reading the map. "So what are you going to do when you get there?"

"Ah, that's right…Fu how long are you going to be at the sanctuary," Naruto asked.

"Answering a question with a question," Fu said, "isn't th-"

"Fu I'm serious here," Naruto said sternly, Fu turned to look at Naruto to see him pulling out his forehead protector from hiss backpack. "I…I have mission to do," Naruto said while he tied his forehead protector on without messing the new hairdo Fu gave him.

"Your headband," Fu said, "you had it with you? "

"Yeah," answered.

"How come you never wore it?"

"I…I guess you could say I was protesting…but really I…I was ashamed I guess."

"Ashamed," Fu asked with a frown.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he was done tying it on. "Honestly I rejected this mission, I didn't want to do it…I got strong armed into it. To tell you the truth, you're pretty much my only highlight," Naruto said.

"Well," Fu said blushing a bit but she kept staring at Naruto, "no that that isn't sweet Naruto but, what's wrong."

"Fu…I might have to kill someone," Naruto said walking passed her, "I don't want you getting caught in the middle…"

* * *

"THE HELL!" Naruto shouted, "What's going here, dattebayo!" While anyone else would have edged away or jump at the sound of his angry voice, Tsundae, Danzo, Homura, and Koharu didn't so much as bat an eye, well in Tsunade's case she was pissed.

"Konoha," Danzo began, "received an S-Class mission to retrieve a nuke-nin by any means necessary, even if it means their death. The mission was from Takigakure, the nuke-nin, their jinchurki." At the mention of the word he gasped.

"Oi oi, we're not seriously accepting this are we!"

"No," Danzo said, "We are not."

"But, you however," Homura continued with pushing up his glasses, "will. According to Taki's earlier reports, you should be stronger than their jinchuriki, it should not be a problem."

"…what?"

"You can't force him," Tsunade said, "He has the right to say no."

"Wait hold on, why do you guys want me to do this, I mean who else would do this with me?"

"Just you," Danzo answered, "I've read your reports, including your latest brush with the Akatsuki. I am impressed that you were able to take the Fourth's jutsu a step forward and I have no doubts of your potential. However, that encounter brought to light a matter that has us all concerned."

"Oh yeah what would that be?"

"Kakuzu," Koharu continued, "The akatsuki member who, coincidentally, is the taki nukenin who tried to assassinate the first Hokage nearly century ago. Are you aware of how he died."

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei hit him with a chidori in the end, I wasn't that out if it you old bat."

"WHY THIS INSOLENT-"

"Koharu," Danzo said, Koharu was mad but she huffed and looked away. Then she looked right back at Naruto

"Naruto, you have never directly killed anyone."

"Well no of course not," Naruto said, "why would-"

"Naruto," Danzo cut in, "you want to be Hokage, that is your goal, correct?"

"Hell yeah it is, what's it to you?"

"What does it mean to be hokage?"

"What?"

"Tell me, what does it mean to be hokage?"

"It…" Naruto had thought about his whole life. Se he straighten his face and stared the one-eyed mummified asshole in the eye. "It's the greatest and best title any shinobi can have, it signifies that you're the strongest, and it means you have respect, it means you have the whole village on your back, and each and every person is family, and you look after family."

"Hm," Danzo nodded, "What you say is true. Naruto Uzumaki, do me a single favor."

"A favor?"

"Yes… **grow up** ," he said. "You think you can become hokage without killing anyone? You think you can actually bear the weight of the whole village on your shoulders? Yes, being hokage is the greatest honor anyone can have, it is also, a personal hell. Have you ever felt the pain and sadness of having a loved one, a family member, die? I can tell you, everyone in this room can tell you this: it is like no other." He glanced at Tsunade and Shizune, the later having conflicted feelings while the former was straight up pissed. "Now imagine, you were the person responsible for your family, for your loved one's death. And it is not just one time occurrence, no it'll keep happening, it'll keep repeating; everyday the hokage struggles making a choice about who lives and who dies. Am I wrong, Tsunade?" Her teeth were grinding against each other.

"No," she said, "I think about if what I am doing is the right thing every time I send a team off. But I leave up to them, I have faith in their abilities!"

"Well a good amount of people don't have faith in Naruto's," Homura said.

"If the quickest way to resolve a problem is to kill would you do it?"

"Not if-"

"There is no if, you don't have that luxury, only responsibility," Homura interrupted, "You are Konoha's only jinchuriki, everyone wants to know if you have what it takes to do what you have to do when the time comes. Know this," Homura began as he took off his glasses and looked at Naruto, "I admire your ideology you share with Jiraiya, it is a wonderful dream. But only that, a dream. Do you think anyone here loves killing, do you think we love taking lives? We do only what we have to, not because we want to. A shinobi's life has and always will revolve around death, be it saving or destroying a life. It will never be a question of if, it is an eventuality."

"Naruto," Koharu began, "people will believe you, and they will even trust you. But everyone has their own circumstances. And if killing you is part if it, they will, regardless of what they truly feel or believe."

"So what you want me to kill a jinchuriki on my own."

"We want you to retrieve the jinchuriki," Danzo said, "that act should be enough qualm our concerns."

"Then-"

"That's correct, you don't _have_ to kill anyone," Danzo answered before he could ask. "We just find that to be unlikely in this situation."

"Well I'm not doing it!" Naruto yelled he turn around to leave.

"Naruto," Danzo said, "Takigakure's current leader, Shibuki; I believe you two are acquainted, he requested to personally brief you. He will be in your home to brief you on the jinchuriki's abilities in one hour. You have until then to decide."

* * *

"Like hell I'm doing it," Naruto said as he walked down the streets.

"Naruto," a familiar voice said.

"Sai?" Naruto said as he turned to see sai leaning against the wall of dark narrow alley holding a bunch of files.

"YOU OWE ME A NEW JACKET ASSHOLE! YOU KEEP RUINING MY FAVORITE JACKET DATTEYBAYO!"

"Isn't that the only type you wear?"

"It's still my jacket asshole, so what do you want?"

"Danzo; I'm supposed to threaten you," Sai said.

"What why?"

"He really wants you to do it," Sai said handing Naruto the files.

"What are these," Naruto said opening it, only to find a picture of Sakura on the front page, "the hell." Next one, Hinata. Next one Ino. Next one Shino. Next one Kiba. Each file was of each and every and single one of his friends. "Sai what the hell are these."

"Just regulars records containing general information," Sai said, "but Danzo has a lot of people that are good at finding other's faults and secrets. He can blackmail any one of them into taking the mission."

"Wait, so-"

"Yes," Sai nodded, "either you take the mission or they will by themselves. He also told me to tell you that you are not allowed to fail…. If you fail…well…. I do not know what he would do. He told me to tell you that a Hokage would not fail this mission. But he could just as easily ruin both yours and their careers or he could put them in dangerous mission with low success rates, cause an…'accident,' and I'm sure oyu can fill in the rest."

"Arrg," Naruto growled in anger while he glared at the file in fury.… After that, the decision was made. An hour passed and Naruto went home, there were two ANBU standing guard at the front of there…at least he assumed they were ANBU. HE walked inside his apartment, past the first two doors without bothering to take of his footwear. In side he found what he assumed was Taki's equivalent of ANBU standing behind Shibuki who was situated behind Naruto's dinner table. He seemed

really nervous, when he saw seemed a bit startled.

"Na-naruto," Shibuki greeted, "I'd like to say it is great to see you again, but…" Shibuki trialed off as he looked at the file on the table in front of him and frowned and sighed, "I wish it was under better termsx."

"Just get this over with," Naruto said as he walked forward, you could tell that he was agitated.

* * *

"Hey I'm not kidding, you should go," Naruto said but instead he was walking with Fu.

"Nope," Fu said hugging his right arm, "do you even know who you are fighting?"

"No-"

"Does the person know you are fighting him?"

"Well no but-"

"Then I have nothing to worry about," Fu reasoned while resting her head on his shoulders. "I mean it's not like I'll be long, anyway. I'm just waiting for the beetles to come."

"Huh? Beetles," Naruto asked with mild curiosity.

"Yeah, these cute little migrating beetles, to be honest their not really eye catching, a lot of bug enthusiast and scholars actually ignore them. They don't have any special exoskeleton, their mandibles aren't s as flashy or strong as the popular beetles, and they don't really harm anyone."

"Then why do you like them?"

"Cause they're special to me," she said, "I would have come here earlier but they are migrating beetles, turns out they have a long life span and they only come here once in a decade."

"A decade? Wow," Naruto said, "where do they go?"

"Every where," Fu said, "But right after here, no one knows, because no one would bother to follow them, mostly because they can't."

"Huh why not?"

"Well, because they fly, way up high in the sky." Fu said with a smile as she raised an arm for emphasis. "I heard some people tried but they ended up losing sight of them. Really, the only person who could actually follow them is someone who can fly with them; but the thing is that they don't like other things flying with them, so usually birds that tend to get too close get eaten alive."

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THEY WERE HARMLESS!"

"Bah, details," she waved away.

"So why do they come the bug sanctuary?"

"I think it's actually correct to say the bug sanctuary was built because of the migrating beetles."

"Huh?"

"You'll see when we get there," Fu said cheerfully. "WAH!" She let in amazement; she quickly let go of Naruto, dropped her bag and ran to the edge of what could be described as large crater. Hell the thing was a perfect circle. The river at they're right of the sanctuary fell in creating a small waterfall and then continued as a river that ran through the sanctuary and then continued underground. Fu raised her hand as the wind rushed behind her. Then her body started to fall forward.

"HEY! CAREFUL," Naruto yelled as he ran up from behind and hugged her in order to keep her from falling.

"I'll be fine, I knew you'd catch me," she said, unconcerned.

"Still…" Then he looked at the sanctuary, "jeez, I've seen it a couple of times but I still can't believe it," Naruto said. "It looks like some one squished the entire area underground."

"Yeah, makes me wonder how they did it," Fu said leaning forward, causing Naruto to hug her tighter. "It's beautiful," she said. Naruto look forward at the orange setting sun and the left over hues of violet and purple. "Not one for views?"

"It's…it's not my thing, I wake up to and usually I just blows away when I train."

"Train till you drop, eh, you really are straight forward," Fu said leaning even forward. "Your pretty easy to understand."

"Hey quit it," Naruto said hugging her tighter as the wind blew even harder pushed him form behind, and yet despite that, he couldn't shake the goose bumps he was getting, "I could let go you know!"

"Then do it," Fu said, "this moment and this moment only, I wouldn't care. It," she began, "it feels like a wonderful dream." She turned around, the wind nipping at her hair despite Naruto shielding her from it. She was face to face with Naruto "I wouldn't mind if it all ended here." Her arms grasped his shoulders. She gave him a toothy grin with her eyes closed. Her hand ran down from his shoulders to his elbows. She pressed her thumbs into his elbows and he felt a sudden jolt.

"Ah…" and like that his hold on Fu loosened. She stepped back and began to fall backwards with her hand forward. In books they would always describe a moment when time stops or slows down. Honestly, it wasn't like that. In his head there was this order, a thoughtless order that came out of nowhere. Falling, girl, death, nothing like that came to his head, no, he still hadn't processed that yet, there was only one thing in his head and it was the order. **GRAB!**

His hands shot out grabbed hers the instant the order was processed. It wasn't until he noticed he was being pulled along with her that the second order came in: **PULL!**

He pulled with all his might, he pulled so hard the she ended up hitting his chest. The force caused him to fall on his back. Sadly he still had his backpack on, so it hurt his back more when he hit the ground, especially with Fu on him.

"OW!" He let out in pain with his eyes closed, feeling Fu's wait in front of him. HE opened his eyes with an angry look, "the fuck's the matter with you, dattebayo!...?" He suddenly felt something wet hit his face. He was staring directly into Fu's orang eyes. She was crying, she was smiling but she was crying. Naruto had his mouth open but he didn't say anything, he was just confused as hell.

"Your finally looking at me," she let out in soft voice. After that she closed her kissed him. After about two seconds he had another thought.

 _Ah to hell with it,_ Naruto thought and just closed his eyes…

* * *

"You don't know her name!" Naruto shouted at Shibuki who trembled a bit, Naruto looked at the two guards behind him who simply shrugged, he couldn't tell what their expression were because they wore mask similar to what Kakuzu had for his hearts.

"I think you'll understand a bit more when you look at this," Shibuki pulled out a few forms, from the looks of it, performance or evaluation forms, but then he looked at the name.

"Hey…isn't that the kanji for 'seal'?"

"Yes, now here, this one," He said putting down another sheet.

"Um…this is sweetgum?"

"Yes and this, one, my dad did all of these, no one wanted to waste the time," he explained putting down another one.

"kaze…wind? What? Does your dad put down whatever?"

"No my dad knew her but I don't know what it is. These," he touched the sheets, "they have something to do with it."

"Okay, what does she look like?"

"Oh she ah…yeah we have no clue."

"…ARE YOU FRICKIN' KIDDIN' ME," Naruto shouted.

"Naruto calm down," Shibuki said with cold sweats trailing down his neck. "You-look at the photos. You should be able to understand," Shibuki said pulling out a photo. It was a young girl with bruised white skin, straight brown hair that covered her eyes; her clothes were rugged to say the least.

"So you do know what she look like."

"And here's another picture of her," this time it was a picture was of a slightly older girl, black long hair curly hair that covered her eyes, and black skin.

"Shibuki, this is a different girl."

"And here's another picture of her," he said unconcerned.

"…That's…that's a guy," Naruto said as he looked at the blond tanned man with perm that covered his eyes and quite a few bruises.

"Yeah that threw everyone off for a few months. Do you get it Naruto?" Shibuki asked, "unlike our previous jinchuriki's or even her parents for that matter, she is able to actually transform into a different person. Whether it's a jutsu or something unique to her, I have no idea. She used to leave these behind," Shibuki showed him a different photo, this time it was like a person was skinned hair and all. "She can become a different person once a month, she can change everything about her, from her cheek bones and color of her hair, even the sound of her voice. After she decides what to look like she, she…well, sheds her old skin, all that left is that husk."

"You said used to right?"

"Yeah, when it first started people would find them in the water, trash cans, some she tried to burry by hand. But after that, well, no one knows what she does with them, they stop showing altogether. That picture, you have right now. That's the husk we found a few says ago. Do you understand, Naruto?"

"Yeah…you have obsoletely no idea what she looks like and if you found out she would just change three weeks from now. Anything else?"

"Right after she sheds, she is weak, we tried to catch her but…well we couldn't find her. As per her other abilities, well I don't know if calling them jutsus would be the right thing. She has enhanced strength, iron-like skin, and an ability called hiding in scale powder…um pretty much a blinding technique."

"Is that all she can do?"

"Um I think so. All that I know of anyway," Shibuki said. "My father never sent her on missions. She pretty much just went to nearby villages and killed unwanted pests and dangerous animals; she gave slips to my dad and he would reward her. That's what his assistant told me anyway. After he died and I took his place and assistant, well, she just hung around until I remembered to give her missions."

"Remembered?"

"Yeah, turns out the assistant lied to me, my dad did give her missions directly. If that's not bad enough, because she's different every month I can't recognize her. Then there's the case of my assistant ignoring her or 'forgetting' she was waiting for me. And she never saw me directly because…well she scares me."

"Scares you? No wait-couldn't you have just get a new a assistant?"

"One…well she's dead."

"…Come again?"

"Our jinchuriki, I…I don't what happened, but she snapped, killed and incapacitated anyone who would be capable to capture her in a group and killed a few in what I suspect would be revenge. I think my assistant caused it, so I can't say her death was fully unjustified. Two, well, she pretty much knew everything I had to do, I mean everything; I was learning from her and if I were to fire her before I knew completely what to do in different situations then I'm afraid it would have led to me destroying my own village. I think I have it all down now though so I should be fine."

"Wait…anyone capable…then…" Naruto looked at the guards.

"Truthfully these guys are my friends who agreed to come with me and share the same positions regarding our jinchuriki.…"

"We," one of the guards spoke but he was hesitant, "well I'm still a genin."

"I'm a chunin," the other said.

"Now you know our stance," Shibuki said. "Naruto…there's a reason I wanted to talk to you personally."

"What for?"

"The jinchurki…truthfully she's my cousin."

"And you still didn't know her name?"

"Very distant cousin," Shibuki said but Naruto didn't stop glaring, causing shibuki to sigh. "Her father wasn't exactly a well liked man in our village. He…did things…even tried to kill my dad once to become the leader of the village. Her mother…well…she's one of our prisoners, she discovered the entrance to our village, the permanent one and she killed a lot people in the process. According to the story we were going to kill her but the jinchuriki's father suggested we use her instead…you see, she killed our previous jinchuriki…you get where I'm going with this?"

"Yeah…rape child," Naruto said, "what happened to your uncle?"

"Very distant uncle and I have never called him that before; turns out after he, you know, ejaculated, he got too close and the prisoner bit throat off, turns out he was into weird fetishes that required having her mouth free."

"…I…um…" Naruto quickly shook his head, "who took care of her."

"I…don't remember, sorry do you guys-"

"Nope," the guards answered.

"Look that's not important, my point is that I may not have been the best distant cousin, and I couldn't do anything about it before…but I'm different now. Naruto, I heard that the current kage of Suna was cold-blooded jinchuriki and you reformed him. I would go with you and help capture our Jinchurki, but I have other responsibilities and I doubt she would listen to me. What I'm asking is, can you please bring her back alive, convince her to return. I know that there are many people angry with her, but some like us," his friends lifted their hands, "understand that she was forced into that situation. I can't promise anything, but I can promise that I will whatever I can to protect her from everyone."

"Why now?"

"Because I'm different," Shibuki, "I'm not the same man I used to be, and that's for the best. I also believe my village has to change. If I can…if I can protect our jinchuriki…at least I'll know I'm in the right direction."

* * *

Fu was the one who broke the kiss, which was when Naruto noticed the buzzing noise. "They're here," Fu said as she got off Naruto and ran to her bag with smile while drying off her tears. Naruto sat up and looked at the swarm, he didn't know what he was expecting. All he could see was pretty much a black cloud. He looked at Fu who pulled out a large container. Naruto walked to her when she opened.

"What's that?"

"The mold I've been growing," she answered, "here try some," she said as she scooped something out with two fingers from the container.

"I'm-" Fu quickly put her two fingers into Naruto's mouth, "Ah!..." Naruto tasted it, "huh, its-its like a sweet meaty type of paste and…mushroom after taste…huh, not bad actually."

"See," Fu said with a smile as some part of the black cloud descended towards them and went for the container. "I learned from these guys, they grow this exact type of mold but only for themselves, you see, they don't really have strong mandibles so hunting isn't something they can do by them selves. They actually scavenge rotting material grow mold on it, the mold absorbs all the necessary nutrients and minerals, the beetles eat, pack up the leftovers and leave." she said. Naruto was able to get good look at the beetles. They really weren't anything to look at. They were tiny, size of pebble, grey and not particularly interesting.

"Wow, they really aren't much to look at."

"Yep," Fu said, "But their pretty fun, " some of the beetle started dancing around her. She started laughing as she danced around them. Then he frowned. He didn't know where the jinchuriki was but to day was the day. He got his backpack and unzipped it. He then pulled out a grey glove that was plated with the kanji for seal on it.

* * *

"That's how you activate it," Shibuki said with grey glove in front of him, "according to the records, the previous jinchurikis could all hide or camouflage in the surrounding in some way. The black kanji should turn red when you point it at the seal, even if it's just a general direction. Apparently it still works despite her shedding. Also, the seal on her left shoulder light up when you activate, so she'll know your using it. Actually she'll be able to tell exactly where you are."

"That's good and all but, if I activate it wouldn't she know to just run the other direction?"

"We thought of that and we have a pretty good idea of where's she's going. In just four days from now certain bug will awaken from it hibernation period. You know about the Aburame clan's bugs right?"

"Uh yeah one of them is my friend."

"Well I believe that this is one of the bugs they used to host."

"Used to?"

"Yes I don't know what they call it here, but we call it the biju beetle."

"A…biju beetle?"

"Yes, legend has it that the beetles once fed on the Kyuubi and the ones that survived the vile chakra had mutated off springs. They are like no other. Fast, ravenous, adaptive, and ferocious. But they had one flaw, they need lots of chakra, I mean something on the scale of jinchuriki and they rarely accepted master, the first clan leader of the aburame clan was the only person in recorded history to become the master of the biju beetle. After that there was no one who could feed nor tame them. As result they started to become extinct, about a hundred or so are left I think. But they adapted to avoid extinction, they hibernate for twenty years, then when they wake up they look for a master away from their resting place. If they can't find a suitable one…they eat whatever they can as much as they can, go back and hibernate. I believe they wake up four days from now"

"And you think they will accept her as the master?"

"It doesn't matter with her."

"Huh?"

"You see the biju beetle have a queen, that's who you want accepting you.

But our jinchuriki has another ability, she can assimilate key characteristics of beetles into her self."

"huh?"

"Um… you the rhinoceros beetle?"

"Yeah."

"I think she ate that beetle and that's how she got her tough skin or her strength.

"Huh?"

"She can devour beetles and gain key characteristics about them, but the limit is seven characteristics. As far as I know she has three abilities. All she needs to do is devour a queen and she gains the ability to control them regardless of whether they accept her or not."

"I see," Naruto said. "Then that means she might have others you don't know about."

"That's right," Shibuki nodded, he seemed worried as he pulled out a sheet of paper. "If you can't save her…put this on her body, it'll keep the seal intact and the biju inside her body, long enough for it to…I don't know, seal it in a container," he looked at his friends who shrugged.

"Okay but…there got to be some way to tell who she is."

"Sorry but I don't know anythi-wait, her eyes," Shibuki said. "She always hides her eyes, no one know why but I saw them once…I can't remember what they looked, but I know that after I saw them they paralyzed me in fear."

"Fear?"

"Yeah, that has got to be it, she can't change her eyes."

"Also," One of the bodyguards began, "she was pretty much an introvert, she pretty much kept to herself, not that I can blame her."

"Got it," Naruto said as he picked up the glove and the paper. "shibuki I'll bring back alive. You have my word on that."

* * *

Naruto put the glove on as he took one last look at Fu playing with the beetles. At the moment there was a single beetle playing on her index fingers. _Still, what are the odds? Migrating beetles and biju beetles today on valentines days._ He frowned, today was the day, she could be anywhere and it did a quick hand seal that shibuki instructed him to use.

He made a fist with his right hand, the one that had the glove on, and place his pinky and ring finger on the fist. Then the remaining fingers moved in the regular chakra molding one-handed hand seal. "Seal."

"OW!" He heard Fu yelp.

"You alright Fu-" His eyes shot wide open. Fu was still playing with the beetle on her index fingers, she had her eyes closed as she smiled but you could tell she was wincing, she had her right hand on her left shoulder, the was read glowing kanji. "So now the dream ends," she removed her hand. The beetle flew off her hand, she turned to look at Naruto with a smile. "I'm takigakura's jinchuriki, Fu." Naruto was glued in place. He was in complete shock, nothing made sense! She wasn't an introvert, she was actually outgoing-about as outgoing as they come, her eyes weren't scary, and her skin was soft and smooth, he could personally testify to that.

"My skin is not naturally hard like iron," Fu said, "It's chakra dilatancy (real), because the biju I have is a seven tailed beetle I can harden my skin; I learned to harden my skin with my chakra, just a tiny bit and my skin becomes as hard as iron, add in more chakra at higher concentrations, my skin will probably be harder then a diamond. But if I don't add chakra then it'll remain normal," she explained.

 _What the! How did she-_

"The answer is cold reading," Fu said interrupting Naruto's thoughts, "reading even the tinniest of expressions on a face and bit of intuition, it's almost seems as if I'm reading your mind," she explained with a smile. "These orange eyes," she said opening her right eyelids with her index and middle fingers, "these eyes you like so much, they are actually compound eyes, I can see every detail in front of me. I got this one when I accidently assimilated a fly," she said.

 _Huh? Wasn't it beetles?_

"It's my first skill, the first one I mastered. I would stare at everyone you know, I'd listen in and remembering the facial expressions they made…it made it easy to figure out who to trust…no one. Then I met you." She said with a bright smile, "though I have to say I'm surprised, they only sent one person to kill. Sucks it had to be you."

"I'm not," Naruto said in low voice.

"Hm," Fu let out in confusion.

"I'm not here to kill you!" Naruto shouted, but Fu seemed to be even more confused.

"You really aren't," Fu said. "Then what are you here for?"

"I'm here to convince you to return to the hidden waterfall village. I have no intention of killing you, I never did. I promised Shibuki I would bring you back alive, no matter what!"

"Shibuki?"

"Yeah."

"But I don't want to go back…oh that reminds me! I never explained why the bug sanctuary was built here for did I?" Fu said walking forward. "You see, the migrating beetles, this is their mating grounds."

"Eh mating grounds?" Naruto said as he looked at the beetles near Fu's red bag, and they were getting it on.

"Yup. You know these were the second bugs I assimilated. They're the reason I'm here today," She said.

"The migration," Naruto said, "not the biju beetles?"

"Eh?" Fu said, "the heck would I need those for?"

"Well wouldn't you be able to control them?"

"What for?" She asked, "Waste a few my precious seven assimilation trait and worry about feeding a bunch beetles. I have trouble as it is feeding myself, I'm broke ya know. I rather just have the adaptive trait and be done with it."

"Oh," Naruto said, "yeah that does sound like you."

"But I'm nothing like what you were expecting, right," Fu asked with teasing smile. "Oh we keep getting off tract! You see Naruto; the sanctuary was built here because a large number of migrating beetles mate here." She rubbed her exposed belly, "after that the pregnant females fly away to lay their young. I intend to go with them and find what I call the beetle nursery."

"The nursery…wait…" Naruto's eyes widen a bit more, "are-are you-"

"I donno, but," Fu said she kept smiling, "I'm fine with it either way."

"Wait…what about they males?"

"Oh, them, you see they die right after they mate. They provide sustenance to other insects and it fertilizes the ground. It's the reason why this sanctuary was built. Hopefully I will get to meet you again."

"Huh? Wait what, dattebayo?"

"Hidden technique: Hiding in scale powder!" Suddenly something came out of her mouth and blinded him completely.

"AH! OHMF!" He felt something hit him in his chest, propelling him forward. Then he was in the clear…no really he was, he didn't hit the ground…yet! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..!" His voice began to fade out as he fell down the crater.

"Too bad," Fu said to herself with an unsatisfied look with her right foot out. "You had the sun behind you too so it was more effective." She sighed as she put her foot down. She turned around and started walking back to her bag. "I really do hope I get to meet you again, Naruto."

"HOLD UP!"

"Huh?" Fu turned around to see Naruto climbing out of the edge and breathing hard. "Eh, you climbed up already?"

"Why'd you kick me off!"

"Cause I didn't want to fight you," She answered.

"We don't have to!" Naruto yelled as he stood up.

"We sure don't. Just go back down, count to six hours then try to chase me. I'll be gone before you know it."

"That's not what I mean," Naruto said walking forward, "Look I have to take you back to taki."

"But I hate it there," Fu said, "Why would I go back? Besides that I killed on my way out. If I go back they'll kill me."

"No, shibuki gave me his word, he said that he would do everything in his power to protect you."

"He did, did he," Fu repeated with her arms crossed.

"Yeah…look fu I know this might be hard to believe but," Naruto stared at the ground before he faced Fu, "I'm a jinchuriki!"

"I know," Fu replied blandly.

"Yeah I know it-wait…you knew?

"Yeah. Did you know you trained in your sleep? You woke me up when you yelled something. It scared the shit out of me. Though…I'm not gonna lie, seeing you sleep training…it got me turned on," she said poking her index fingers together, "so I went another round with you," she said causing Naruto blush. "At one point, you started doing chakra exercises and I saw the seal. After that I suspected what you were doing so looked inside your bag. Found your headband and glove. After that you were about to do something weird so hugged you and you fell asleep. Actually that was the hard part about that round. If I get my arms around you your body stops moving. What with that?"

"Then…wait then why did you stick around with me," Naruto asked with a completely confused face.

"Cause I like you," she said with a smile, "seriously, I still can't tell if you're an idiot or just dense."

"Look, I-"

"Yeah I know," Fu said, "cold reading, remember. But I'm still not going. Remember before, that was the only chance I was ever going to give you. If was going to die I wanted it to be while I was dreaming, but, sadly the dream ended."

"Maybe…Maybe," Naruto said with a hopeful expression.

"I won't live in Konoha," she said.

"Huh? Oh cold-no I mean why not?"

"MM, you said you wanted to be hokage right?"

"Yeah that's right."

"…and you don't know…" she said, though it seems like it was more for her self, then she smashed her fist into her palm. "Oh now I get it. Your both and idiot and a dummy."

"HUH," Naruto let out in surprise. "HOW?"

"Naruto, we jinchurikis are nothing but assets to shinobi villages. Why would your village bother killing me and returning the biju to taki?"

"I'm not going to fucking kill you!"

"You're missing the point. Why would konoha return me to taki when they can keep me or moreover, why not recruit me?"

"Well…" Actually now that Naruto thought about it, Danzo would have been all for this they way Tsunade described. So why was he doing this instead?

"Taki is Konoha's buffer."

"Huh?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Iwa is konoha's enemy even in times of peace. We us in the way, they can't attack so easily. But if taki joins iwa, well Konoha will have hard times that for sure. Not to mention the main ingredient for Konoha's food pills are shaving from the giant tree."

"Eh?"

"Really you never knew? Well whatever, do you understand now? If taki doesn't get the nanabi back, taki cut's ties with Konoha and instead support iwa instead and from what I hear, even Oto. So you see now, yes konoha would gain a powerful asset but then they would lose the key ingredient to food pills and a buffer, plus iwa and oto can attack Konoha freely, so the extra biju would not be worth it. Also, I hear it was your squad that destroyed the hero's water, meaning besides the natural defense, they only thing they have left is the Nanabi. So they need me back in the village whether I'm dead or alive. Though I'm sure I'll die when I get back there. To sum it all up, for political reasons, this mission you have, it's a mission a hokage can't fail."

 _So that's what he meant!_ Naruto realized Danzo's words.

"Look Fu I know what it's like and Shibuki understands, he said you were force into the situation."

"You understand Naruto?"

"Yeah…Fu when I grew up everyone ignored me."

"They-they did?" She asked with a bit of shock as she got closer to Naruto.

"Yeah…everyone avoided me. They…they called me 'it', everyone hated me, some are probably hoping I die. I know how it feels, to be outcast, the pain of being alone."

"You-you do?" Fu said as she got close to Naruto. "is-is that everything?"

"Yeah… but I-"

"You gotta be fucking kiddin' me," Fu said a bit angrily despite her smile.

"huh?"

"That's it? Being ignored, called names?"

"well yeah but I-"

"Yes you had people you have friends. You have Iruka and what not," Fu said.

"Yeah, they-"

"You understand how I feel," Fu asked, now close to Naruto.

"Y-yeah," Naruto said wondering how she got too close without him noticing to care. He then felt that something bad was coming.

"I see," she said lowering her head, then she looked at Naruto straight in the eyes, they suddenly glowed into a million shades of orange while her open mouth let out a strange sound at the same time, a screeching type of sound.

 _What the! I-my body-it froze up!_ Naruto's body became paralyzed then he recalled what Shibuki said about her eyes. But he was wrong it wasn't her eyes. That strange sound, it did something.

"Heh heh," she let out, "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" She yelled give Naruto one hell of punch that sent him flying to the edge of the crater.

"UH!" Naruto shouted as blood erupted form his nose, he was really close to the edge.

"For the record, I call that bug stun…I learned it myself, I attack both senses putting your brain in a state of shock. Pretty effective right, guess why I made it, oh wait you know how I feel, so you know why…. You fuckin' shittin' me?" Fu said as she quickly approached Naruto. "You no jack shit, you cry baby!" Fu was about to stomp Naruto but he had managed to not only dodge he stomp but also tie ninja wire around her ankle. Then he rolled the crater and fell. "the hell," Fu said, then she felt a tug, his body, She tsk. _Hate to break to you, but I have enhanced strength. My legs can handle your wei-"_ EEEEEEEEEEK!" She screamed as felt her self being pulled by a great force. She ended up hitting the ground hard. "WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled as she tried to claw her self to her's and Naruto's bag in order to avoid going down but it was no use. She was dragged off the edge of the crater she looked down to see that other end of the wire was a mass of Naruto. "WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEEEELL! AH!" She was caught by the hand by two Narutos standing vertically. "Clones!"

"Now Fu," they both spoke in unison, "Listen I'm sure Shibuki-"

She grabbed the Naruto's hand, managed to plant her feet on the wall of the crater, crouched and push herself off with tremendous power taking the two Narutos with her. "WAH-OW!" POOF! Fu had gripped their hand tight enough to pop a clone, but they were falling. Then suddenly they started moving. "EH?" they were heading towards the river at the center of the sanctuary and pretty fast. The next thing he knew he ended colliding with a tree, he felt a few something crack, "AHHHHHH!" he hit the ground. He was looking up to the now dark sky, faintly hearing the sounds of buzzing and the river moving. He began to moan and writhe in pain. Then he saw Fu diving at him with wings behind her. She did an areal summersault and landed hard on his stomach. "GAAH!" he cried out as blood forced its way out.

"Like" she asked as her wings sunk back into her body, "it took me three years to figure out how to fly without anyone noticing. Thankfully my chakra is quiet, even when using two tails worth of chakra, but ya didn't know that." She crouched, getting close to Naruto's face, "You don't know a single fucking thing about me." Naruto violently turned, causing Fu to lose her balance and fall on the ground. Naruto quickly pinned her despite his pain. She was about to grab him but he ended grabbing her hands to stop her-big mistake.

"Listen!" Fu let out a toothy grin and gripped tighter. "AH!" Fu quickly spun them around; straddling Naruto while still gripping his hands their hands were locked together.

"I did like it better when I was on TOP!" She gripped tighter.

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto could both feel and hear and the bones in his hands being crushed, so could Fu and she was loving it.

"Ignored…you think I would be doing all this if that was the case?" She asked with a laugh, "you really think something like that happened to me. I WISH! I FUCKING WISH THAT WAS ALL IT WAS!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" She kept gripping tighter and tighter. Then she let go. Then she started punching him.

"AFTER I WAS BORN, MY GRANDFATHER TOOK CARE OF ME. HE TREATED ME LIKE MUTT!" A naked little girl wearing a collar was eating out of small dirty bowl on the floor while an old man was leaning against the wall of the room passed out with a bunch of bottles next to him. She stopped as she grabbed Naruto's bruised and bleeding face. "After he died, I was on my own. I could speak, I could roll over, I could do every doggy trick he taught me, including lick the stick. But no one wanted me, a dog was better than me! When they saw me outside, guess what, they beat the shit out of me!" A little naked bruise covered girl was bleeding next to a house. "I starved a lot, I ate what I could-ate whatever I could get my hands on!" The girl caught sight of something, something next to the house covered in flies, a piece of meat turning green. "I changed my self so much, don't remember what I looked like. I-I can't read, I don't even know how to write my own name! Everything I know I learned…" She was crying, he tears hitting Naruto's swollen face. "I learned what I could by listening, watching, I could hear better than anyone else can...but I was hungry…my grandpa, his friends, they knew about the tricks he taught me, it's *sob*" snot began to leak from her nose. "Its how got good. As I grew older I assi *sob* assimilated more and more things. The migrating beetles *sob*, they allowed me to grow my food even *sob* even from trash, even with my husk, the half dead spider kids forced in my mouth, *sniff* silk. I traded it for food outside the village. I traded it for stories, facts, and details…I didn't have time to learn reading. *sniff* at the hidden village, I blew them. The guys who knew things, they'd tell me for it. More and more they wanted it," Fu stopped crying. "I had love, my body you see, my body produced pheromones that drive men crazy about me. Not the women…they straight out beat me… and not you either, you were different you didn't look at me…. Being ignored, called names, having friends…I'd kill for a life like that…" she said as she dropped Naruto's bleeding head. She stood up and began walking away. Then suddenly a weak hand grabbed her leg, or what seemed like it at least.

"D…on't" Naruto barely managed, "sh…uiki…"

"Idiot, Shibuki said what? He promises to protect me from everyone?"

"...es..."

"Dumbass, of course he would. He wants to kill me himself. The first person I killed, his assistant, she was his fiancé. Its why he kept her around for two years," she said as she continued walking. "I don't know if you know but my mother, a prisoner they have, I'm her rape child… and right not she's pregnant again with another rape child. They intended to kill me whether I escaped or not…oh and guess who the father is, let me give you hint, he's my distant cousing." She said as she kept walking while talking loudly. "…Sorry, hokage-wannabe, but you failed this mission," Fu said. Then she felt a sick and malevolent presence behind her. She turned around to see that Naruto's body was being covered in a red light. His body was then being push up. She could see steam coming from his body, mostly form his face and hands.

"I didn't want this mission…but I can't fail. For my friends' sake." Naruto turned around with most of his injuries healed and the rest still healing.

"Eh, so you can heal yourself," with mild surprise, tears still drying on her face, "sucks to be YOU!" her wings grew out and she flew at him. Naruto dodged her, his eyes crimson and canine, his teeth longer and sharper, his nail long and hard. "That's some dirty look!" Fu stopped flying, landed on the ground, and followed him on foot, throwing punches that Naruto kept dodging. They punches weren't much laugh at, the punches that his trees cut through the tree as if it was water. Then in one quick motion Fu spit something out, silk , and it stuck to Naruto's chest. She then grabbed it and pulled him towards her. What she didn't expect was that Naruto would use the opportunity to lunge forward at her. In his hand was a blue sphere had mixed in. Even if it was only two-point-five seconds, as long as it hit it would do a lot of damage.

"STORM RASENGAN!" he landed a direct hit on the face. There was a loud explosion! But something was wrong. Her arms managed to wrap around him. The dust settled and Fu was still in one piece, Well have her face was skinned off but she was okay. Actually she was skinned from her down to just below her breast.

"It hurts…" she began, he wing out, her skin burning because of his chakra. "IT HUUUUUUUUUUUURTS!" She yelled as she took flight carrying a squirming Naruto who tried to escape her grasp. She flew up high, up to the clouds. From that height, a little bit of the sunset could be seen.

"I can assimilate things other than beetles, including human." After he heard that Naruto quickly concluded what was about to happen. So he began to squirm. Fu opened her mouth; two vertical chakra mandible began to take form, "BUG BITE!" She quickly chomped on Naruto's left shoulder, they both heard a crunch.

"AIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed in pain. She pulled on what she had in her mouth and ripped out a chunk of Naruto and chewed. "OH GOOOOOD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed, as wound was already healing. "THE FUUUUUCK IS IT WITH YOU AND BITING!" Then Fu's skinned body began to heal.

"Thank you Naruto, good bye," She said as she let go of Naruto. And thus Naruto fell, Fu began to laugh until she realized she felt like she was being pulled by her feet. It was Fu's silk still attached with Naruto's chest and for some reason it was tied around her foot and it was dragging her down. "When did he do this!" Then Naruto managed to put his hands together made more clones. "NOT THIS AGAIN!" Fu shouted in fear as she flapped her wings desperately to escape, but failed as she was dragged down by a large cluster of Narutos. And she fell down to earth with Naruto. Unfortunately Naruto hit the ground first.

Naruto quickly recovered from the fall, thankfully the cluster helped him avoid most of the damage. He knew what he had to do. Because of him she can now heal herself. It was not a good situation to be in. Plus he didn't know where she was. He had to get up now and. "HYIAA!"

"AHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain as Fu stomped on his hand, his finger nails broken and bleeding, she quickly did the same to the other hand, "UHHHHHHH!"

She bent down and picked him up by the head. He was tattered and partly covered in blood; the red chakra coating him was healing him and burning her healing hand.

"Did you know, some insect eat their mate's head you sonnvabitch," she said, "I wonder, what so good about it…" She opened her mouth and vertical mandibles bean to manifest above and below her teeth, "Bugbite," then she screamed as the mandible misted away.

"GYIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Blood flowed out her mouth and nose in liters while tears poured out her eyes. She let go of Naruto, who's feet hit the ground but he stood. He used his free hand to grab her, using his kyuubi enhanced strength to keep her standing. His other hand was pressing against her smooth stomach. A rasengan on the outside might not do much but skin her. After she bit him on his now blood covered shoulder, he remembered his fight with Sasuke at the hospital. Sasuke's attack, after being redirected at a water tower had more penetrating power, but naruto's did more damage from the inside out despite the fact that he left a hole the size of a large marble. On instints he applied the same concept on Fu, even if she did have tough skin, all he needed to do damage on was the organs…yet he was not happy. He was angry, not personally nor because of the chakra. Then he saw her orange eyes. He stared at her eyes and he knew despite everything, he was looking at her.

"Guh, guh." She choked out, "do-dot-gah, gohk," she let out, "yo.-guh-bast-urg-lemmurg, buag, dregmeg.." It was gargled mess but he could tell what she was saying. "Don't look me…you really are a bastard, why couldn't you end in my dream?"

Naruto slid his hand upward as a small tiny hole on her stomach poured out blood, he slid his hand to where her heart was. She cuffed up more blood…he kissed her and closed his eyes. And then he activated the rasegan. Blood gushed into his mouth…somehow he knew that was it. He let go, her bloody lips leaving his, her body hitting the floor. He opened his eyes to see her blooding out the holes he made, and more leaking from her lips, her eyes closed.

He fell to his knees. The red chakra vanishing. All at once it hits him. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto screamed up to red moon. His body was in pain, his shoulder chewed, his hands numb, yet all he cared about was the Fu…. The girl he slept with… The girl he ended up liking… the girl he looked at…the girl he ended up killing.

Her body began to glow green. Then a pale hand placed a sheet of paper on her head, a bunch of black marks spread throughout her body and the glow stopped. Naruto didn't have to turn to see who's it was.

"I'll take him back to the village," it was Sai's voice. "You take the jinchuriki to the drop point. And take this," Sai took off the broken grey glove Naruto had on.

* * *

Sai walked Naruto back to the village, he walked the whole night. Sai considered resting, but Naruto looked dead. Sleep wasn't going to help him. It was the middle of the day and Naruto still looked like shit. Sai didn't say anything. He just kept guiding Naruto down the dirt road. Then something caught his eye.

"Sai," Naruto said in weak voice surprising said.

"Yes what is it!" he responded fast.

"…You owe me a new jacket asshole..."

* * *

"Hey Amuru," Sakura said as walking behind a really tanned girl with long red hair and petite assets and blue eyes. She wore a teal shirt that fit her tightly and navy blue shorts.

"Hi Sakura, hinata," Amaru greeted the two girls who walked behind her. "Are you guys done too?"

"Yeah, we finally got done with the morning shift," sakura said as Hinata nodded with a smile.

"I see," Amuru yawned, "man I'm hungry," she said as she continued walking down the dirt wooden fenced road. Amaru had been studying under Tsunade ever since she learned the truth about her Master. Also, because she wanted to get closer to a certain…

"Omf –sorry!"

"huh, no its-Amuru?"

"Huh?" Amuru looked up only for her, Sakura and Hinata to gasp. It was Naruto. Why did they gasp. Naruto was wearing white pants, a white high collar jacket he uh had unzipped with orange linings, and a bright orange t-shirt that hid the mesh armor underneath. He also wore a black for head protector. Also he had a bang coming down right above his right eye, reminding everyone of ino.

"And Sakura and Hinata. What's up guys."

"Whats up with us?" Sakura asked, "Whats with you! I mean you were gone for a week and now this!"

"Hm? What's wrong with this?"

While this was happening Amuru couldn't help but blush, it wa slight shade that matched her pink lips. She thought about that time Naruot and her were falling form the sky. She held him close to her heart and told him she would never leave him alone.

"Um, Naruto," Amuru said breaking up whatever Sakura and Naruto were talking about. "Um…would, if…if your free tonight," Amuru began, "If your free tonight, would you like to go out with me!" She finished rapidly and bowed. Everyone let out a gasp at the proposition. But Naruto smiled first.

"Sorry Amuru I can't tonight," Naruto replied, "I'm busy."

"Oh…" Amuru said frowning while still looking at he ground, "I see."

"But I wouldn't going right now if you're free."

She gasped and straightened up with a smile, "Really?"

"You bet," Naruto said giving her a thumbs up, "like I'd ever give girl a no," he said. "Well lets go," Naruto said already walking.

"O-okay," Amuru said blushing as she got a hold of his arm.

"Anywhere you want to go?"

"Um…Ramen ichiraku."

"You sure?"

"Yep, they have the best ramen," Amuru said.

"That they do," Naruto agreed.

"What," Sakura began, completely stunned as Hinata fell on her knees with a lifeless expression. "What just happened?"

"Oh, he's going throwing something," Sai said walking around the corner, frowning while holding his thin wallet, "and my wallet. "

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, would have made it sadder but ran out of time. GOOD NIGHT FOLKS! XD


End file.
